The Hero Who Fell In Love With The Villain
by Etain black
Summary: This story is a KIGO so if you don't like don't read. it's rated M for a reason, it contains femmslash. Kim is in love with Shego but will the green skinned thief return her feelings? well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Disney.

Author notes: This is a Kigo, if you don't like it RUN now! This is rated M for a reason, mostly because of some mature situations and Shego's language.

English is not my first language so forgive eventual mistakes. If someone wants to be my beta reader PM me.

Chapter 1

Kim Possible could also be defined as the "Perfect Girl".

Ann and James Possible, her parents, were proud of their eldest daughter.

She was a good friend to Ron and Monique and according to her teachers she was an excellent student, among other things, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Besides all this, the seventeen year old Kim was also an international hero, engaged almost daily in foiling the plans of super villains who wanted to take over the world.

Everyone thought that she had no secrets, that she was going to have a bright future in Global Justice, that she was going to marry Ron Stoppable, her sidekick and best friend since pre-k, and that they were going to have two or three children and live a happily ever after.

But they were wrong, they were utterly wrong. In fact, Kim Possible had a secret, a secret guarded preciously for almost a year, a secret that only her best friend since forever knew.

Kim Possible was in love with her enemy.

Which enemy you ask? (I know that nobody is asking because we all know who I'm talking about, but let's go on with the story).

Shego of course. Who else?

Why she fell for her?

In the past year Kim had often asked herself that question and she managed to find her answer.

Shego was the only one who could stand a chance against her in a fight, she brought out the best of her, she was a challenge to do better every time they fought.

Shego was also very beautiful, her hair was black and it looked like silk, her emerald eyes were just as beautiful, made for seduction, her pale green skin was so smooth and exotic that she wanted to touch it every time, feel it under her fingers.

And last but not least, her body was something else. That skin tight cat-suit left little to the imagination, her breast were full, her legs were toned and her ass... women would die for an ass like that... Hell, women would die for her all body!

Kim sighed as she closed the book she was reading, every time she thought of Shego she found it hard to concentrate, and the woman was often on her mind lately.

However Kim knew that her love was hopeless. Even if a month ago, that was the last time she checked, the villainess was single, she doubted she was into women. And even if Shego was actually a lesbian there was always the fact that Kim was the hero and Shego the villain.

This was eating her on the inside. Kim tried to forget Shego, she really did, but she just couldn't.

Ron always consoled her, he didn't judge her when she told him she was in love with Shego, he was always there for her. Since the beginning he had been telling her that she had to confess her feelings, he always remembered her that "Anything is possible for a Possible."

She cling to the fact that the thief didn't have a boyfriend, it gave her hope for a future with her love.

_If only I had the courage to ask her out... No Kim what are you thinking? _

She scolded herself.

_You know she's not that way and you can't forget the fact she's a villain. Why can't I love a boy from school? It'd be so easy... _

She was ready to cry over Shego again, like she had done so many times before, but her mother called her for dinner.

"Here you go Kimmie" Ann said as she placed a plate full of food in front of her.

"Thanks" she muttered.

Through dinner she barely touched her food, thoughts of Shego clouded her mind and prevented her from eating.

Obviously Ann knew that something was wrong with her daughter but every time she tried to ask her what it was the younger redhead just shrugged, saying it was nothing important.

After dinner Kim returned to her room, it was too early to go to sleep, so she took a book and began to read, doing her best to get the green-skinned villainess out of her mind.

Not even ten minutes passed when her Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked smiling at the boy.

"Hi Kim. It seems like Drakken and Shego are up to something, they just got back to their latest lair with a stolen device..." he explained.

"I'm on it. Ron? "

"He's on his way there"

"Ride?"

"In ten minutes"

"Thanks Wade, you rock"

She smiled one last time and disconnected the call. She quickly changed into her mission clothes and waited for the ride to arrive.

_Okay Possible, you're going to see her soon. Keep calm, you can do anything _

Kim knew that Ron would have quickly realized from the look in her eyes that the girl had spent most of the afternoon thinking about Shego, that was happening a lot lately and his best friend always knew how to make her feel better.

"Hi Jason" she greeted the pilot of the helicopter "Thank you for the ride"

"No problem Kim"

"Hey KP!"

She went to sit beside Ron, who immediately noticed the look on her face.

"Kim... you've been thinking about her again, haven't you?" he whispered so that the pilot wouldn't hear their conversation.

She nodded slightly and her eyes watered.

"Why does it have to be so difficult? Why her?!"

By then she was crying softly.

"Shhh... Come here, don't cry" he put an arm around her shoulders "Everything will be alright"

He kissed her head and continued to soothe her 'til she was no longer crying.

"We're almost there" said the pilot preparing for landing.

"Thank you"

They spotted Drakken's lair and infiltrated it through the air vent.

"I'm telling you Shego, this is my greatest plan ever, this is fool proof, I will finally defeat Kim Possible!"

Dr. Drakken was renting as usual and Shego was filing her nails pretending to pay attention to him.

"Dr. D. will you please stop renting about your brilliant plan for just a minute? You're giving me a headache"

"Shego you're so mean! We are an evil family, and you will listen to my plan. This time I will take over the world! Ahahahahah!" he laughed maniacally.

"Think again Drakken!"

Kim Possible dropped from the ceiling and landed softly on her feet in the middle of the room while her sidekick landed on his butt with his pants ripped.

"Oh c'mon Ron!" she sighed.

"KIM POSSIBLE! What are you doing here? And what is your name again Buffoon?"Drakken yelled.

"It's Ron Stoppable! Is that so hard to remember? We see you once or twice a week!" he sighed exasperated.

"Please Dr. D. stop sounding surprised. It happens at least once a week that Kimmie arrives and foils your plans"

Shego got up from her spot on the couch and assumed a fighting stance.

"Ron go get the device from Drakken" Kim said while assuming a fighting stance of her own.

Ron ran towards Drakken and the two began to wrestle against each other.

"Nice to see you again Princess"

Their battle began. Actually it was more a dance than a battle, the two women moved in perfect synchronization with each other, neither managing to land a blow on the other's body. All the while they kept taunting the other.

"What is it Shego? You're not feeling well? Or are you just getting old?" the redhead asked as she threw the thief to the ground and straddled her hips "What are you now? Something like forty?" she smirked.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd love to beat me but I'm afraid I'm not ready to lose to you yet Pumpkin, now get off of me"

She threw Kim off of her and the two began struggling on the ground, unaware of what was happening around them.

"Dr. Drakken where's Shego? What is happening in here?" asked a young man who had just entered the room.

He was about twenty-five, he was tanned, his hair was blonde and short, his eyes were blue. You could see his abs through the thin T-shirt he was wearing. He was the kind of boy you could meet at the beach surfing, the kind of boy every girl could fall for. He also had a slight Spanish accent.

"KP I've got the device!" Ron shouted "And who are you?" He asked the young man.

"Diego, what are you doing here?" asked Drakken.

"I stopped by to say hello, you know where Shego is?"

"She's over there"

Suddenly Kim and Shego stopped fighting and the villainess noticed the man by the door.

"KP I have the device!" Ron repeated.

"Good job Ron, we can go" then she too noticed the new person in the room "Who are you?" she asked.

Ron skipped by her side while calling Wade for a ride back.

Shego walked where Diego was and he put an arm around her waist, bringing her close to his body.

"Princess meet Diego" Shego said "My boyfriend"

Kim's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

A / N: Here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please let me know, I really love reviews. If you have some suggestions write them in a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do!


	2. Chapter 2

First, I thank those who have left a review, your support means a lot to me! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Shego walked where Diego was and he put an arm around her waist, bringing her close to his body.

"Princess meet Diego" Shego said "My boyfriend"

Kim's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

It was like the world just crushed on her shoulders, she felt like she was going to throw up. Shego had a boyfriend, the last of her hopes, the only thing she cling to had just disappeared.

Her eyes watered but she couldn't bring herself to cry in front of everyone. She had to stay strong, at least until she got out of that damn lair.

Ron probably noticed what was happening to Kim because he hastened to break the silence.

"Um ... Ok, KP our ride has arrived!"

He grabbed Kim by the arm and started running towards the exit.

"Goodbye Drakken!" he shouted.

Drakken watched as the helicopter where Kim and Ron went up left, then turned to Shego:

"What was wrong with her?"

"I have no idea Doc" she said.

"Well, even if she stole the device that WE had stolen in the first place, at least this time she didn't blow up the lair... ahh okay, I'm going to come up with a new plan, you can do what you want" he said as he left the room.

"Hey Shego, you wanna go out for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna change into some other clothes..." she went to her room.

Forty-five minutes later Shego came out of her room dressed with a beautiful black dress which hugged all of her curves perfectly and a pair of very high heels.

"You're beautiful" Diego said as he saw her.

She kissed him on the lips and then they headed for a restaurant in Upperton.

Shego had met Diego about two weeks before on a beach in Spain. He was attracted to her since the first time he saw her and soon he was sending her flowers and small gifts. At first she wasn't sure what to do, she appreciated the gifts and all the attention but she had been a bit confused about things lately, or better, she had been questioning her sexuality.

She had been wondering for about two months now if she was gay and a certain redheaded cheerleader was not making things easy for her, with the way she acted around her and some looks she gave her, sometimes Shego wondered if Kim was a lesbian. Every time they fought she somehow ended on the floor with Kimmie straddling her hips and the look in the redhead's eyes told her that she liked it a great deal. Most of the times Shego let it go, it wasn't that it bothered her, in fact she had often surprised herself liking it too, but she was straight… wasn't she?

However after some advances by Diego, Shego eventually gave in and the two started dating. He was a handsome guy after all and Shego hadn't had a boyfriend for months.

But still her doubts about her sexuality weren't gone.

During the entire evening Shego couldn't help but think of Kim. The way she reacted when she introduced her to Diego had surprised the green-skinned villain, she could not explain what had bothered the cheerleader so much to make her flee like that. Usually Kimmie's exits were quite impressive and the lair always exploded. This time the redhead just walked out of the front door.

"Shego are you okay?" Diego asked as he noticed that his girlfriend was being too silent.

"Uh... oh yeah, I was just deep in thoughts. Why?"

"Well you were unusually silent" he stated.

"Are you saying that I'm chatty?" she snapped.

"Oh no! I ... uh ... I just missed the sound of your voice" he saved himself.

The evening then proceeded normally for them but not for a certain teen-hero.

* * *

Kim was now in her room and she was crying hard. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Shego had a boyfriend, a very handsome boyfriend at that.

_How could I be so stupid? How could I think that she would stay single and wait for me to have the courage to tell her my feelings? Oh my god I'm so screwed. She's just so beautiful, how could I not fall for her? _

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep.

"Hello?" she answered the Kimmunicator while wiping the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks.

"KP... Are you okay?"

"No Ron I am not okay!" she cried "I just found out that the person I'm in love with already has a boyfriend, how do you expect me to feel?"

"Oh... sorry Kim. I just thought that maybe talk with a friend would have been helpful... it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

Ron was about to hang up but Kim stopped him:

"Wait! Sorry Ron, I'm sorry. I did not want to yell at you but it's just that… I feel so sad and angry with him...with her… with myself" she explained sniffing.

"I understand KP..."

"No you don't understand... you don't know what I felt when I saw that guy, Diego, hug her... it was as if all my feelings, all the hopes that I have had since I started liking Shego, had collapsed on me" her eyes watered once again "Obviously she's not into women" whispered the redhead.

"KP not think about it too much, maybe between Shego and her boyfriend things will not work out and you will have another chance" he said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Yeah... maybe" she sniffed.

"Kim, promise me one thing" he began.

"What?"

"Promise me that if for some reason Shego leaves her boyfriend, you will do your best to win her" he said.

"Ron... I don't know... and if she's not gay?"

"The day you'll confess your feelings and she'll reject you I'll be there for you. But promise me that if Shego will feel the same way then you will forget all the other people. Forget that she is a villain, forget that you are a hero and Global Justice probably wouldn't approve of your relationship. Promise me that you will tell her the truth and that you'll be selfish for once, do what is best for you KP"

Kim looked intently at the image of her best friend through the screen of the Kimmunicator. Sometimes Ron was a buffoon, but it was in situations like these that she was glad to have a friend so great.

"I promise you Ron" she sighed "I'm feeling better already, thank you"

"Okay ... I'm glad I helped. See you at school?"

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight "

After a few weeks Kim began to feel a bit better, but still she couldn't get the image of Shego and Diego out of her mind. At least, however, she didn't burst into tears during lessons anymore. She really was crushed.

* * *

In these weeks she had refused all the missions that Wade proposed her, she wasn't ready to see the green-skinned thief just yet.

This had not gone unnoticed by Shego though, and she couldn't explain why she was concerned about the cheerleader.

Given Kim's absence, Global Justice had sent troops of men to stop Drakken's plans but to Shego fight against them wasn't the same as fighting against the redhead.

"... And finally, without Kim Possible ruining all my plans, I will conquer the world! Ahahahahahaha! Shego? Have you heard at least one word of what I said?" Drakken asked even though he perfectly knew that his sidekick was not paying attention to him.

"Dr. D. it is useless that you continue to rant about your great plans because in the end Kimmie will come and foil them all" she stated without looking up from her nails.

"No Shego! This will not happen again! Rumors in the villains community say that Kim Possible has retired! AHAHAHAH!"

Shego's hands flared with green plasma.

"SHE HAS NOT RETIRED!" she yelled standing up.

Shego couldn't believe that Kimmie had indeed retired, the thief didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't fight the redhead anymore, she didn't know what she'd do if she couldn't see her Princess anymore.

_My Princess? What the hell am I thinking? She is not mine... I wish she were though... WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING?! I am dating Diego and I'm happy. _

But was she truly happy?

Often she could tell that something was missing in her relationship with Diego. There was no heat, no passion, when they kissed the spark lacked. It was just pure lust and for her even that was slowly dying. She cared for the guy though, he was nice to her and seemed to truly love her.

_I wonder if it would be different with Kimmie... NO! I've Diego and Princess is not that way. _

"Shego calm down and put out your hands! It's just what the other super villains think. Apparently no one has seen her since she came out of here a few weeks ago"

Shego turned quickly toward the door and started to leave.

"Shego!" the thief ignored him "Shego where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Kimmie" she simply stated.

"No! We finally have the chance to conquer the world!"

He shouted but Shego was already out of the lair with the intention of going to Kim's house and find out what was wrong with her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there it is! Please leave a review, I really love every time my phone beeps. In the next chapter Shego confronts Kimmie!


	3. Chapter 3

First a big thanks to Magic Basher54986, my Beta reader. Then I want to thank those who left a review! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep.

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep.

Kim sighed and got up from her bed to get her Kimmunicator. She already knew that that was Wade calling to ask her to go on a mission. The redhead knew she was worrying him with her behavior. In the past few weeks, she had refused every mission he proposed to her.

Wade obviously knew something was wrong with the redhead.

He had asked her many times what was bothering her, but every time she just shrugged, telling him it was no big.

"Hey, Wade," Kim answered the device.

"Hi, Kim!" he greeted her. "I heard that Dementor is trying to steal a top secret device which can…"

"Wade hold it right there… I'm not going to take this mission. Call GJ… I'm sure they can handle the situation," she stated simply.

"Uhm Kim… Global Justice, well Betty Director in particular, is asking me a lot of questions. What should I tell her?" he asked.

"Tell her the truth. I'm taking a break on the hero business. Tell her I'm having to make up my mind on some things."

That wasn't exactly the truth. Of course it was true that she was trying to make up her mind, but the only thing that was taking her from returning to her normal routine was her feelings for Shego. In these past few weeks, she had done everything she could do to forget them and go on. But the more she tried, the more difficult it became not to think of the green-skinned goddess. The cheerleader just wasn't ready to see her again and she didn't care if the villains community thought that she had retired. Hell, maybe she should retire.

"As you wish, Kim."

He smiled at her and was about to hang up.

"Wade…" she stopped him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kim."

Kim sighed and returned to her bed to continue her book, but now she wasn't in the mood to read anymore, so she tossed it aside and stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't think of anything but Shego. This was one of the many moments where she would give away everything she had to see the thief for just a second.

Tic... toc... tic... toc...

Suddenly, Kim heard something knock on her window. She slowly got up from her bed and hesitantly approached the window. She pushed the curtain aside and when she saw who was outside, her jaw dropped and almost hit the floor.

'Maybe I'm hallucinating… It must be the burrito I ate at Bueno Nacho for lunch. There's no way in hell that Shego is here.'

The redhead couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shego was there in the flesh, outside her window. Her pale green complexion contrasted with the white snow which was falling from the clouds.

After two minutes, Shego pointed at the window handle with her finger. The cheerleader blushed and rushed to open the window. She didn't know why, but Shego's sudden visit gave her hope.

"It's about time you opened this damn window, Pumpkin. It's freezing out there," the villainess greeted her. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you or bullshit like that," she said when she noticed that Kim was assuming a fighting stance.

"Shego… what are you doing here?" the redhead inquired as she slowly relaxed her stance.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions."

Kim relaxed and motioned the thief to go ahead.

"So…" the woman started. "Is it true?"

The cheerleader watched her enemy with a puzzled expression.

"What is true?"

"Is it true that you had retired?" she specified.

Kim's mood dropped. What was she expecting? That Shego would come to her house at nine p.m. while it was snowing to confess her love for her? Obviously not, she had got her hopes too high.

'Drakken must have sent Shego here to prove that the rumors in the villain community were true so he finally can take over the world and Shego can have Iceland… what was I thinking?'

Kim felt herself grow angry. Why couldn't he leave her alone?!

"I don't know!" she snapped "You know what I'm telling you? Maybe I'll retire so your dumb boss can conquer the world and you can have your stupid Iceland! Now get back to Drakken and tell him to go ahead, I'm out of the game. Are you happy now Shego? Is this what you wanted to hear?!" she yelled.

In that moment, Kim was happy that her parents were away for the weekend and the tweebs were sleeping at one of their friends house, else the whole family would've heard her outburst.

Shego watched her with confusion written all over her face. "What? No!" she exclaimed. The thief didn't know what she said to make the redhead snap like that.

"N-no? So why?"

Now it was Kim's turn to be confused. Why was Shego there if not to rub her victory in her face?

"I came here to ascertain that you HADN'T retired Princess," she stated.

"Why? What is Drakken planning this time?" she asked more confused than before.

"This has nothing to do with Drakken and his stupid plans. He was the one who didn't want me to come here."

"And why did you come then?"

"I already told you why, Pumpkin."

The green skinned villain turned towards the window to leave, but Kim grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Shego, please don't leave," she whispered.

The redhead blushed deeply after the words left her mouth. She didn't know why she pleaded the thief to not leave, she just felt the need to stop her. She wanted the slightly older woman to stay just a little bit longer. Kim hadn't seen her for a month now and she missed her. Yes, Kim Possible missed her nemesis.

Shego slowly turned around and stared deeply into Kim's olive green eyes as if she was trying to see what the cheerleader was thinking.

"You missed me, Kimmie?" she whispered back. "If that's so, why didn't you take any missions in the past few weeks?"

Kim blushed just a bit more but tried to do her best to hide it behind her red hair.

"Why do you care?"

She answered with another question to avoid embarrassing herself. There was no way in hell she was telling Shego the truth. She was sure that the villainess would've laughed at her for the rest of her life if she told Shego she was helplessly in love with her.

"You just disappeared from the business. Plus, these Global Justice agents are so boring it's not even funny," the green skinned woman explained. She was about to open her mouth to add something, but then she closed it again.

"That's it?" Kim asked letting go of the villain's wrist. "You only missed the rush of our fights? Nothing more?"

That was it. Kim had got her hopes too high. She knew since she had heard Shego knock on her window that the villainess wasn't there for anything but business. But there Kim was, crushing again.

Shego hesitated before speaking. "Yeah, that's it," she murmured and looked away, avoiding the redhead's eyes.

It was that gesture that made Kim doubt the thief was telling the truth.

"Shego… that's not it. I can tell from the look in your eyes."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Shego please tell me… pretty please?"

Shego shook her head.

"No, Princess. I'm not saying a word."

Kim then decided to use her most feared weapon, the Puppy Dog Pout.

The thief chewed on her lower lip, but eventually even the great Shego couldn't resist.

"Fine! I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you didn't take any mission this last month," she said. "Do we have a deal?"

The redhead was deep in thought. If Shego had to make a deal to tell her why she was really there it had to be something big. But if she took the deal she would have to tell Shego her feelings.

'Oh God… What should I do?' Kim thought, fear coursing through her veins.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! What will Kim do? Will she take the deal? Who knows? well, obviously I know, but I'm not telling you! read the next chapter to find out! please leave a review, I really love them! see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

First thing, I'm sorry for the very long wait. I had been away for about a week and I couldn't update! Anyway a big thanks to those who left a review and who added this story to his/her favorite or followed. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Fine! I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you didn't take any mission this last month" she said "Do we have a deal?"

The redhead was deep in thoughts. If Shego had to make a deal to tell her why she was really there it had to be something big. But if she took the deal she would have to tell Shego her feelings.

'Oh God… What should I do?' Kim thought, fear coursing through her veins.

Shego just stared at her amused while she made up her mind. Finally, after almost five minute she made her decision.

"Deal" she sighed "You go first"

Kim didn't have anything to lose so she decided to tell the green skinned goddess she was in love with her and see what would come next.

"Okay" the thief started "I came here because I missed you… I mean you as a person not only our fights. I… I just wanted to make sure you hadn't retired, Drakken has nothing to do with this" she explained "Now is your turn"

Kim looked away from the villainess to avoid her glare.

"Um… yeah… Shego, you know…"

The redhead didn't know where to start. She wanted to say so many things and yet she couldn't manage to utter a single word.

She sighed and tried again, "I didn't take any missions because I needed time to clear my mind on some things… Listen Shego, I know this probably doesn't make any sense but I think I need to get this out of my chest,"

The green skinned villainess listened carefully to the girl.

"This is a secret I kept for way too long and I can't keep it any longer…" she sighed "Shego, the reason behind my break is you,"

Kim stared deeply into her enemy's emerald eyes which were staring back at her in confusion.

"M-me?" Shego stuttered "Why would I be…?"

"Please don't interrupt me now that I've found the courage to tell you, or better, show you"

Kim took a deep breath before continuing, "Close your eyes," she whispered.

Shego did as she was told even if she was a bit reluctant, Kimmie was her enemy after all.

'Okay… remember, you can do anything… Here goes nothing'

The redhead got closer to Shego, she could smell her perfume, feel her breath on her skin.

Shego felt the girl getting closer.

'What should I do now? Open my eyes? No… I trust Kimmie, she'll not harm me while I have my eyes closed…'

The green skinned thief felt the redhead's breath on her neck, then on her lips.

'No fucking way! Kimmie cannot mean that!'

Right then Kim's lips touched her own, her eyes shot open in realization but she did not move.

Kim moved her lips gently against Shego's but when she realized the thief was not kissing back she pulled away.

Feeling rejected, she turned her back toward Shego so that the villainess couldn't see the tears that were running down her face. How could she be so stupid?!

"I-I'm sorry Shego..." she said trying to make her voice sound normal "I don't know what came over me… you can go now, I knew you wouldn't feel that way but still it was worth a try. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again,"

Shego was still trying to get past the shock that came with Kim's kiss and the sensations she felt. What was that shiver that came down her back when the younger girl's lips touched her own? And what was the warm feeling in her stomach? Why doesn't she feel any of this when Diego kiss her?

She saw the redhead sob and her heart sank a little. Slowly she reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimmie…Please look at me,"

Hesitantly the redhead turned and Shego could clearly see that she was crying hard.

"Shego can you go away?" she sobbed "This is already hard enough for me,"

"No, I won't go away. Listen to me" Shego started "I don't know if I feel the same way about you right now but I sure as hell had been feeling something for you. I can't place that feeling but it is there, and this is why I'm telling you that I'm willing to try and see if this will work out"

The redhead's eyes filled with hope.

"Really?"

Shego nodded and dried the tears on the girls cheeks with her thumbs while smiling reassuringly at her.

"But Shego what will we do? You've a boyfriend and I'm a hero, my parents are Catholic and…"

"Shhh…" the green skinned thief interrupted her "You've convinced yourself this is impossible all this time, haven't you? Well it's not. You're Kim Possible and we can make this work" she paused "Don't worry about Diego. He'll not know about this until we're sure this will last. I don't want to hurt him uselessly,"

Kim smiled for the first time since Shego had arrived, "Okay" she whispered.

They stayed in each other arms for what seemed like an eternity until Shego eventually broke the silence, "Wow… this seems so weird but it feels so right," she sighed "I mean, we used to be enemy until a hour ago. It's amazing how much things change in so little time"

Kim nodded against her shoulder and let go of her.

"I don't want us to be enemy anymore. You can't imagine how much it hurt me seeing you every week and be reminded of the fact that we are arch foes," the redhead whispered.

"Were Pumpkin, we were arch foes" the pale woman corrected her "Now we don't have to be anymore… So Princess" she started with a smirk "Are you going to give me our very first kiss or do you want to wait longer?"

Kim snorted at the taunt, "Shut up and come here smart-mouth".

The redhead quickly closed the distance between them and claimed the thief's lips with her own.

The kiss started slow, almost hesitant, but soon it became a make out session. Shego's dark lips tasted wonderfully to Kim and she couldn't get enough. Suddenly the girl felt Shego's tongue ask for permission and she granted it immediately. Their tongues began their own battle for dominance. The green skinned woman won it and slowly she laid Kim down on the bed to be more comfortable.

Shego had no intention to rush things between them and neither had Kim, they felt happy with just making out for the moment.

They parted for only a second to catch their breath, oxygen was an important thing even if they didn't want to part.

Shego smiled at Kim and the redhead smiled back at her and took in the sight of the thief above her on her bed. That was a sight she didn't want to forget.

The cheerleader put her hands behind the pale woman's head to bring her closer and kiss her again.

This time their kiss was full of passion since the beginning and soon one of Kim's hand was travelling down the villainess's back while the other was caressing her hair.

Shego's right hand was on the redhead hip and was caressing the skin where her shirt had rolled up, her left hand was stroking her cheek slightly.

"Mmmh…" Kim moaned as Shego's hand touched a very sensitive spot at the bottom of her back.

Shego's mouth then moved to plant kisses on the girl's jaw and then moved again to kiss her neck.

"Shego…" Kim whispered-moaned as she felt the thief nib on a spot on her neck.

Shego didn't stop, she knew what she was doing. She wanted to give the redhead a hickey.

"Shego!" exclaimed the girl when Shego finally stopped to kiss her neck and sat up on the bed.

"What Princess?"

"That's going to leave a mark!"

"I know" the thief smirked "That's why I did it!"

Kim snorted.

"Sorry Pumpkin. I just like to mark what is mine, I'm a little possessive" she smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile.

Kim softened immediately, "Well, there was no need to give me a hickey but I kinda appreciate the gesture. Now I'll have to wear a scarf… at least is winter"

Suddenly Shego's phone went off.

She sighed, "It's Drakken… lets see what he want this time… Hello?" she answered "Yes… Yes I know… this is not your business doc...ok… I'm coming"

Shego disconnected the call, "I'm sorry Kimmie, I have to go now. Work's calling" she smiled again. The thief noticed that when she was with Kim it was easy for her to smile.

"When will I see you again?"

The green skinned villain took the girl's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Soon, don't worry. Tomorrow night is okay?"

Kim just nodded and got up from the bed to accompany Shego to the window.

The thief climbed out, then she turned around to give Kim one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow Pumpkin, goodnight"

"Goodnight Shego"

The villainess kissed the girl's forehead and then in a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

A/N: So... Kim finally confessed her feelings and Shego kind of returned them! what will they do now? you'll know in the next chapter! Please leave a review, I love it when my phone beeps!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm back with the new chapter! A big thanks to those who left a review and to Magic Basher54986 my super beta reader! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kim woke the next day feeling like she could fly. She was happy, as in really happy. She had confessed her true feelings to her green skinned goddess the day before and even if Shego hadn't said that she returned them, she said that she was willing to give it a try.

The redhead was satisfied with that. At least for the moment.

She slowly rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands to get the sleep out of them when she noticed something laying on the pillow next to her. It was a piece of paper. The cheerleader didn't remember a piece of paper when she went to bed. But then again, she had other thoughts in her head the night before.

She picked it up and saw that it was a note written in a beautiful handwriting that wasn't hers. Curious about what it was, she began reading it:

_Good morning Princess,_

_I know you're wondering how this note got on your bed so here's your answer, I put it there last night, I snicked into your room when you were asleep. Don't be so surprised, I AM the best thief for a reason._

Kim smiled at that and then kept reading.

_I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie and maybe eat tonight. Just dinner and a movie, nothing special. Write you answer on this note, see you soon,_

_Shego._

_P:S: I'm sorry I couldn't ask you in person but I'm kinda busy today, you know Drakken and his plans…_

The redhead smiled once again and quickly grabbed a pen to write a response.

_Sure I want to. Just tell me what time..._

Kim thought that it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better, she knew the thief pretty well after all the years they had fought, but it wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to know everything Shego liked and disliked.

She put the piece of paper on her pillow and then left for school.

* * *

"Hey, KP!" Ron waved at her as she entered the school cafeteria.

"Hi, Ron! How are you? Isn't it a good day today?" Kim greeted him with a big smile.

"Wow, Kim, what happened?" he questioned her when she went to sit beside him. "You're practically glowing!"

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"What? Bueno Nacho is selling Tacos for free? Finally!" he exclaimed.

"No! This has to do with…" she looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation "Shego" she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Shego came to my house last night.."

The redhead told him every detail of what happened the night before and she watched how his expression changed as she talked and was amused by it.

"WOW KP! This is absolutely great! I told you since the beginning to tell her the truth, didn't I?"

* * *

That afternoon, when Kim arrived at home, she went straight to her room and found the folded piece of paper on her desk, meaning that Shego had been there again.

She rushed toward it and began reading Shego's response.

_Good. I'll pick you up at 7:30, we'll go diner and then at the cinema. Dress casual so your parents won't get suspicious. See you later,_

_Shego._

Kim looked at her clock, it was 5:30. She had two hours to shower and get dressed.

She quickly showered, then she spent almost half hour deciding what to wear. The redhead eventually picked a cute new pair of jeans, a light purple blouse and a scarf to hide the hickey Shego gave her the night before.

She then put on some light make up and did her hair in a pony tail with some loose strands which framed her face.

At 7:25 the teen hero came downstairs and her mother noticed that she was going out.

"Where are you going Kimmie-cub?"

"Out. I'm going to see a movie and have dinner with Ron."

It wasn't a total lie so she didn't have many problems lying to her mother but she still blushed.

"Oh, ok. Don't stay out after midnight young lady."

"Ok! Later!"

The redhead said goodbye to both of her parents then she went out to wait for Shego to pick her up.

About two minutes later a black sport car pulled up beside her and she could see the thief inside.

"C'mon, Princess, or we're going to be late for dinner."

Shego was wearing an outfit similar to her own. She had black jeans and under her jacket she could see the edge of a green blouse.

"Hi Shego. This is your car?" The villain nodded slightly. "It's so cool!"

They talked all throughout the journey to Upperton about the simplest things. Kim was coming to know things about Shego that she would have never imagined. Who knew that the green skinned villainess liked poetry?

They eventually arrived at the restaurant and then made their orders to a waiter.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed when Shego told her she had a degree in child development.

"It's true," she stated.

"So you're a teacher? That's just… wow! I didn't expect you to have a degree in child development of all things."

The thief chuckled. "Why not?"

"Well I've always seen you as a more… I don't know, a physics girl I guess."

"Ahahah no… physics, or math in general, is really not my thing. But tell me Princess. What would you like to do after graduation?"

"I'm not sure. My mother wants me to pursue a medical career and my father wants me to become a rocket scientist. But to tell the truth... I like psychology." The redhead sighed. "There's also the fact that Betty keeps asking me about once a week if I would join GJ as a special agent after high school… It's not as if I dislike the idea, but I'd like to do something other than saving the world on daily basis all my life."

Their food arrived and it was as good as it looked.

"Pumpkin, don't let other people make your decisions. If you don't want to join GJ, just tell the cyclops no. Personally I think you'd make a great psychologist," the thief told her as they ate.

The redheaded hero and the green skinned villainess continued to talk all throughout dinner until the waiter came back with the bill. Kim was about to take out her wallet but Shego was faster.

"Don't even think about it, Princess. I asked you out, I pay the bill." She put some money on the table, then they returned to the car.

"So…" the cheerleader started when they pulled up in front of the cinema. "What kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't know" Shego responded "You pick while I buy us some candy."

She went to the bar while Kim decided which movie to see. There were some comedies but she didn't think Shego would like them much, then there was a cartoon and a horror movie. The redhead figured the thief liked horror movies even if she herself wasn't a fan of them. She eventually bought two tickets and then went to meet with Shego.

"What are we watching?"

Kim showed her the tickets.

"A horror movie? Seriously Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, why? You think I'll be scared?" she pouted a little.

They sat down two rows from the back. There weren't many other people in the room, so Shego could put her arm around the girl's shoulders without fear of drawing attention. You never know who could be in the same room.

The lights died down as the film started. It was a good horror movie, but Kim was not interested in it. She was focused on watching Shego's profile and how the light reflected on her pale green skin. She found it really entertaining and beautiful.

Halfway through the movie, when on the screen a psychopath wrote letters with blood, the redhead wondered if the villainess had ever done this before.

"Shego," she whispered.

The woman turned toward her, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever done this before? I mean, going out with a woman?"

"No," she stated simply. "Have you?"

Kim blushed and shook her head. Shego smiled softly then she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. Sometimes she was just too cute for her own good.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. We'll make this work."

The cheerleader nodded and smiled back. At that point, a man turned toward them and shushed the two.

Sighing, Shego embraced the younger girl close to her body and they turned their attention back to the murder that was happening on the screen.

* * *

A/N: here it is! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
